<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Bird by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863341">Caged Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>El mundo adorara a Zuko, Fire Lady Zuko, Gobernante Zuko, Hermoso Zuko, La Nacion del Fuego ama a Zuko, Los omegas son atesorados, Muerta Azula, Muerta Ursa, Muerto Ozai, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Pero sigue siendo amable y bueno, Porque Zuko es badass y quiere la paz, Porque es tranquilo y frio, Titulos femeninos para los omegas, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko gobierna por si solo, Zuko no tiene la cicatriz, Zuko queda encerrado por mucho tiempo como castigo, Zuko quiere paz, Zuko tiene el pelo larguisimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai se preguntaba que se creia su hijo, un omega, al desafiar a un alfa.</p><p>Un hijo omega que queria paz.</p><p>Un hijo omega que fue encerrado para no volver a ver el sol.</p><p>Hasta que Ozai y Azula se mataron entre ellos y solo quedo Zuko para tomar el puesto de lider.</p><p>Y Zuko queria paz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>DEFYING STEREOTYPES</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Zuko desafio a aquel alfa, lo hizo de la nada.</p><p>Los omegas solian ser seres tranquilos que preferian la paz. Eran seres pacificos.</p><p>Zuko no era la excepcion.</p><p>Zuko era el unico omega en la familia real de la Nacion del Fuego.</p><p>Y Zuko tenia un corazon gentil.</p><p>Y su corazon y morales no le permitian que aquel general mandara a tantos soldados a la muerte.</p><p>Esos soldados eran de la Nacion del Fuego. Eran su gente. Su pueblo.</p><p>Y Zuko no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlos.</p><p>Y Zuko hablo fuera de turno.</p><p>Todos lo miraron en shock.</p><p>Los omegas solian ser seres callados y tranquilos. No solian meterse en la politica porque no les interesaba.</p><p>Pero ahi estaba el, un omega, desafiando a un alfa.</p><p>Todos estaban en shock, pero no se esperaron lo que paso.</p><p>Los omegas eran seres atesorados en todo el mundo.</p><p>Todos tenian a los omegas en alta estima.</p><p>Eran aquellos que mantenian la paz.</p><p>Maltratar a un omega era literalmente firmar tu sentencia de muerte.</p><p>Por eso, aunque Zuko desafio a un alfa, todos solo esperaban un castigo ligero, como quedarse en su habitacion por un tiempo.</p><p>No esperaron que Ozai golpeara a un omega, quien era su propio hijo, hasta que este perdiera la conciencia.</p><p>Todos solo podian ver el cuerpo destrozado del omega que descansaba en el piso como si estuviera muerto.</p><p>Ellos solo podian ver a Ozai con disgusto y en shock de que se atreviera a levantar su mano no solo a un omega, sino que a su propio hijo.</p><p>Ozai dio la orden de que Zuko se quedaria encerrado en la ala del palacio mas alejada y solitaria y que no saldra de ahi hasta que Ozai decida lo contrario.</p><p>Y Ozai los miro a todos, advirtiendoles de decir que habia golpeado a su hijo hasta que este hubiera perdido la conciencia.</p><p>La unica razon por la que Ozai no quemo a su hijo fue por el hecho de que sin una cicatriz, seria mas facil vender la mano de Zuko en matrimonio.</p><p>Y asi, Zuko quedo encerrado.</p><p>La Nacion solo sabia que Zuko habia desafiado a su padre y fue castigado con quedarse encerrado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y asi, pasaron los años.</p><p>Zuko ahora era un hermoso omega de 16 años.</p><p>-Su pelo esta sumamente largo, su alteza, ¿no quiere cortarselo? -hablo suavemente una sirvienta, acariciando el cabello de Zuko, que se arrastraba por el suelo. El pelo de Zuko era mas largo que su propio cuerpo.</p><p>-No me apetece.</p><p>La beta sonrio y siguio peinando el pelo oscuro de Zuko.</p><p>La ala en la que Zuko fue encarrado  estaba sumamente alejada. En todos estos años, Zuko solo tenia libros que leer, lienzos para pintar y una sala de entrenamiento para practicar su control sobre el fuego. Zuko se la pasaba en total soledad y solo podia recibir cartas, cartas que solo recibia por parte de su ahora difunta madre y de su tio. Al menos su habitacion era gigante y la sala para entrenar era solo para el.</p><p>Zuko se levanto, y su kimono rojo con detalles dorados cayo al suelo, cubriendo sus pies a su alrededor. Su pelo tambien cayo en su espalda, siendo tan largo que se podia arrastrar.</p><p>-Prepara las cosas, hoy tengo ganas de pintar algo. -ordeno suavemente.</p><p>-Si, su alteza.</p><p>Zuko se miro en el espejo, y pudo ver a un hermoso pero triste omega. Su rostro se habia perfilado mas. Sus labios eran finos pero rosados y sus ojos seguian siendo de un fuerte color dorado.</p><p>-Es el omega mas hermoso que he visto, su alteza. -dijo la misma sirvienta. Zuko la miro desde el espejo y le sonrio.</p><p>-Gracias. ¿Ya esta todo listo?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>Ambos se encaminaron a la pequeña habitacion, la beta detras de Zuko.</p><p>La habitacion era mas pequeña que las otras, pero tenia un tamaño considerable y estaba llena de materiales para pintar. Incluso habia varios cuadros.</p><p>Con suaves pasos, Zuko se encamino a la pequeña silla, la beta ya estaba colocando un lienzo. Zuko tomo sus materiales y se quedo pensando en que dibujar. Miro por la pequeña ventana y sonrio tristemente.</p><p>Su mano comenzo a moverse por sobre el lienzo con suavidad. Movia su mano como si estuviera acariciando el lienzo que rapidamente comenzaba a brillar en diferentes colores.</p><p>Al terminar, Zuko coloco sus materiales de lado y miro el lienzo.</p><p>Zuko suspiro mientras se levantaba para irse. No tenia porque quedarse, sabiendo que ver su pintura solo lo iba a lastimar aun mas.</p><p>La sirvienta se quedo para recoger los materiales y limpiarlos. Cuando se acerco al lienzo, su rostro mostro sorpresa y tristeza ante lo que Zuko habia pintado.</p><p>Al parecer, aun despues de tantos años, Zuko solo deseaba sentir una cosa. Solo añoraba una cosa.</p><p>El Sol.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Habia un problema en la familia real.</p><p>Ozai y Azula eran alfas.</p><p>Y eran alfas muy parecidos.</p><p>Azula era la hija de su padre y era parecida a este. Y lo que ambos mas anhelaban era el poder. Ambos querian ser los mas poderosos del mundo.</p><p>Ambos querian liderar la Nacion del Fuego.</p><p>Esto los llevo a una disputa.</p><p>Una disputa que termino en una pelea.</p><p>Una pelea que paso a fuego.</p><p>Y fuego que los llevo a la muerte.</p><p>Ozai y Azula habian muerto bajo la mano del contrario, dejando a la Nacion del Fuego sin ningun lider, pues Iroh no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la Nacion del Fuego.</p><p>La Nacion del Fuego rapidamente se desespero.</p><p>No iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que el mundo se enterara de la muerte de Ozai y para ese entonces, sera muy tarde y Iroh no podra llegar a tiempo para impedir que alguien decida atacar a la Nacion del Fuego que ahora estaba sin lider.</p><p>La Nacion del Fuego solo tuvo una opcion.</p><p>Zuko.</p><p>En la historia, ningun omega alguna vez habia gobernado por si solo.</p><p>Nacion de Fuego.</p><p>Reino Tierra.</p><p>Tribu Agua.</p><p>Nomadas Aires.</p><p>En ninguna de las cuatro naciones, alguna vez un omega habia gobernado sin alguien a su lado. Nunca un omega habia gobernado por derecho propio.</p><p>Pero ellos no tenian opcion.</p><p>Zuko tendria que convertirse en el Fire Lady, sin embargo, el gobernaria por derecho propio.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko estaba sentado, viendose en el espejo, mientras las sirvientas lo arreglaban con un vestido digno de una Fire Lady, pero con la corona de un Fire Lord.</p><p>Cuando aquel guardia abrio su puerta sin tocar, dandole la noticia de la muerte de su padre y de su hermana, Zuko entro en shock.</p><p>Despues de tantos años, en su corazon no habia amor por su padre, y por su cruel hermana solo habia un ligero aprecio. Zuko sabia que no los iba a extrañar. Sabia que no los iba a llorar. Pero Zuko entendia los problemas que sus muertes traerian a la Nacion. Pero Iroh todavia estaba vivo.</p><p>Hasta que ese mismo guardia le dio la noticia que ahora el era el soberano absoluto de la Nacion del Fuego.</p><p>Zuko cayo en su silla aun mas en shock y nervioso.</p><p>El habia leido libros y habia entrenado. El sabia que el era fuerte e inteligente, pero no pensaba que eso iba a ser suficiente para gobernar a toda una nacion, en especial cuando aun estaban en guerra. Y el sabia que el era un omega y un omega nunca habia gobernado por si solo.</p><p>Pero todo paso tan rapido y Zuko solo pudo ir con el viento y aceptar su lugar.</p><p>El no iba a dejar a su pueblo sin proteccion. No los iba a dejar solo en tiempos tan peligrosos.</p><p>Zuko no le iba a dar la espalda a la Nacion del Fuego.</p><p>-Majestad, ya es hora. -hablo un guardia.</p><p>Zuko se levanto con elegancia y se encamino fuera de la habitacion. Su caminar era tranquilo y elegante. Su rostro no mostraba alguna emocion.</p><p>Pero dentro de el, solo Zuko sabia lo que el estaba pensando.</p><p>El no era ignorante. El mundo sufria debido a la Nacion del Fuego. La gente de la Nacion del Fuego tambien sufria de un Ozai que los mandaba a la muerte e ignoraba el dolor de su gente. Su gente sufria de la tirania de Ozai. El mundo entero sufrio de la tirania de Ozai. Zuko estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. El ahora tenia el poder de traer la paz. Zuko iba a traer la paz y les iba a mostrar al mundo que el era diferente. El les iba a mostrar que el no era su padre. El les iba a demostrar que el queria paz. El les iba a demostrar que su gente tambien sufrio. El les iba a demostrar que solo por ser un omega, eso no significaba que el iba a seguir las ordenes de otros.</p><p>Zuko no iba a dejar que algun alfa caminara sobre el.</p><p>-¡...Fire Lady Zuko!</p><p>Zuko desperto al escuchar su nombre y las puertas se abrieron.</p><p>Zuko camino y por primera vez en años, el sol le acaricio.</p><p>Zuko sonrio.</p><p>Y su pueblo grito, alabando su nombre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!</p><p>Primero, si son lectores que siguen mis historias, notaran que suelo usar titulos femeninos (ej: Reina, Emperatriz, Princesa, Esposa etc.) para referirme a mis ukes y es simplemente porque por alguna razon, me gustan esos titulos. Creo que es porque en las novelas ligeras (y en algunos manhwas) que leo el seme siempre llama al uke 'esposa' o titulos femeninos y pues se me quedo. Se que a no todos les gusta y solo quiero advertir que son titulos que uso seguido. Es por eso que Zuko es llamado Fire Lady. Y si, el titulo es en ingles porque tengo que admitir que en ingles suena mejor. (Tambien suelo usar palabras en ingles porque para mi suenan mejor.)</p><p>Segundo, en cuanto a parejas, la verdad es que no se. Estaba entre AlfaSokka, AlfaAang y AlfaHombreKatara. O simplemente un cuarteto con ellos como alfas y Zuko como el omega de ellos. Creo que me gustan demasiado los harem con un solo uke.</p><p>Tercero, no se si se nota pero amo los pelos largos. Me fascinan los pelo que son larguisimos, por eso, imaginen que el pelo de Zuko es larguisimo.</p><p>Cuarto, Zuko aqui es mucho mas poderoso en su control sobre el fuego. Tambien esta un poco fuera de personaje porque pues es mas tranquilo y algo frio despues de estar en solo por años. Ademas, el debe ser frio porque sabe que muchos dudaran de su gobierno al ser un omega.</p><p>Quinto, amo las historias en las que la Nacion del Fuego ama a Zuko, aqui es igual. Zuko siempre ha sido alguien de un gran corazon, en especial al ser un omega, por lo que luego de la muerte de Ozai, la verdad de su encierro sale a la luz. Por lo que si, la Nacion del Fuego ama a Zuko y lo van a proteger.</p><p>Sexto, no puedo ver a Zuko como seme. Simplemente se me es imposible.</p><p>Creo que eso es todo.</p><p>Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>